In a given elevator system or environment, primary power to the elevator may cease to exist due to a power outage of the primary power source or due to loss of one or more phases in a 3 phase 4 wire system. When the primary power becomes unavailable, fully or partially, a brake may be engaged and the elevator may come to a halt within a short amount of time (e.g., 200 milliseconds). This quick halt may cause a “jerking” or “jolting” sensation to be experienced by passengers of the elevator, which may cause the passengers to become frightened.
Upon the unavailability of the primary power, passengers within the elevator may need to be rescued using a so-called automatic rescue operation (ARO) device. For the ARO device to become operational as applied to the elevator, a restart may be necessary following the halting/jerking of the elevator, a direction of movement (e.g., up or down) may need to be selected, and then the elevator may be taken to the nearest landing. Once the elevator arrives at the nearest landing, the elevator doors may be opened to allow the passengers to exit. There may be appreciable delay experienced between the halting/jerking of the elevator until the elevator begins to move towards the nearest landing. This delay may cause passenger discomfort and potentially further anxiety or panic in the passengers.